False Facts
by M0N
Summary: Mengaku saja, kalian pasti juga mengira, bahwa Seijuurou adalah si tipe posesif, dan yang selalu mengalah itu Midorima. Iya, kan? Well, fakta sebenarnya jauh dari semua dugaan yang ada. Karena orang lain hanya tahu hal yang terlihat, bukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat. Possessive!Midorima. Mind To Read and Review?


Jujur saja, kalian pasti mengira, bahwa Akashi adalah si egois, dan yang selalu mengalah itu Midorima.

Iya, kan?

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke jelas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: _Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort._

Main Chara: Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou.

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-nees,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Karena orang lain hanya tahu hal yang terlihat, bukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat.

* * *

 ** _False Facts_**

Praaang!

Suara hempasan vas bunga ke dinding rumah tak terelakkan lagi, sedangkan si pelaku terus-menerus mencoba membendung amarah biar tidak semakin menggila. Yaa, _displacement_ akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang ia ambil. Lelaki pemilik rambut merah _cherry_ itu sendiri setengah mati menjaga fokus kesadaran, agar tak menggoreskan luka fisik pada orang lain yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak seperti dugaanmu."

Bosan, siapa yang tak lelah bila selalu dituding berselingkuh; hampir tiap hari dipojokkan dengan kalimat tuduhan bahwa dia berkhianat. Padahal yang dilakukannya saat berada di luar rumah cuma berpusat pada pekerjaan, maupun menjaga relasi yang sehat dengan sesama rekan bisnisnya. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain.

"Begitukah?" bukan bermaksud menenangkan suasana, satu kata tanya yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya malah makin memperkeruh keadaan. Hening beberapa detik, pemuda berkacamata minus yang tampak acuh tak acuh ini melanjutkan lisan dengan berucap, "Akashi Seijuurou, jelas-jelas tadi dia merengkuh pundakmu." Dan benar saja, penuturan dari laki-laki bermahkota hijau gelap tersebut tak lain berupa pembelaan atas dugaan negatifnya yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Shin, aku dan Reo dulu berada dalam tim inti basket di sekolahku. Tentu hal yang seperti itu biasa saja."

Midorima Shintarou tidak mau mengerti, yang dia tahu adalah kenyataan yang berporos pada pikirannya sendiri. Mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok bangunan. Bertingkah seakan indera auditoriknya telah terkunci, mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya, sekarang percakapan mereka terjadi hanya dari satu arah.

Awal mulanya baik-baik saja, malah sebelumnya bisa dikatakan ini sebagai salah satu malam terbaik mereka. Merayakan hari jadi hubungan yang telah terjalin selama enam tahun di sebuah restoran mewah, tak jarang saling melempar senyum tertahan, ketika membicarakan tentang masa lalu keduanya. Iya, semua berjalan sesuai harapan, hingga saat mantan rekan tim basket Akashi di Rakuzan menghampiri tanpa diundang.

Mengabaikan orang yang pernah berjuang bersamanya bukanlah ciri khas Seijuurou, oleh karena itu, dia langsung mempersilahkan Mibuchi Reo untuk turut serta. Mereka ancap berbincang akrab, melupakan eksistensi Shintarou yang mengamati sambil berkawan senyuman palsu. Sekitar empat-lima kali pria yang bersangkutan memberikan kode pada kekasihnya untuk mengusir sang tamu, yang ternyata hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Sampai pada adegan yang membuat amarah Midorima membuta, waktu itu tiba-tiba Reo menjuruskan salah satu lengannya untuk merangkul pundak Akashi. Tertawa lepas, seolah mereka berdualah yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam perayaan _anniversary_ tersebut. Akan tetapi, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melemparkan isi gelas _wine_ pada objek-objek bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Aku besok akan pergi dengan Takao. Hanya berdua, ke pemandian air panas." Bohong, kalimat demikian hanya sebatas untuk menarik atensi kekasihnya yang terlanjur buyar. Dipikirnya, bisa jadi Akashi akan langsung melarang setelah mendengar ia menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang pernah dekat dengannya semasa bersekolah di Shuutoku – apalagi menekankan pada bagian, kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Shintarou dan Kazunari nantinya.

Akan tetapi, prediksinya meleset jauh. Sesaat dia memang menerima seluruh perhatian Seijuurou, pemuda yang bersangkutan menatapnya tajam, lalu kemudian menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat dari rasa tak keberatan. Bebas dari bantahan atau bentakan melarang, hal itu dianggap Midorima sebagai pengabaian.

Semenit setelah Reo meninggalkan mereka berdua, Shintarou pun ikut melangkah pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun, ia juga tak menghiraukan Akashi yang mencoba menghentikan laju langkah kakinya. Hingga tiba di kediaman mereka, dia langsung membeberkan seluruh isi dalam materi abu-abu di kepala. Dan sukses membuat lelaki beriris netra _heterocrhomia_ itu sampai pada batas kesabarannya, Seijuurou spontan melemparkan satu keramik cantik ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli saat aku bilang akan pergi dengan Takao," Midorima masih menyudutkan.

"Astaga! Memangnya kau ingin aku bagaimana, hah?!"

Sekali lagi, keadaan hening mendominasi. Sudah merupakan sifat khas Shintarou untuk gengsi menerangkan perasaan sebenarnya, maupun apa yang dia kehendaki terhadap orang lain – tidak peduli mau itu pacarnya sendiri. Seijuurou tetap menunggu jawaban yang tak juga datang, dua-tiga kali menegaskan, kalau dia membutuhkan respon verbal dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang hampir serupa. "Kau mau aku bagaimana menanggapinya?"

Masih tak menerima perlakuan sebanding, Akashi menggelengkan kepala pelan, lantas beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Menjauhi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi – entah ia yang mengambil benda tajam untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri, atau malah melukai sang kekasih. Mendudukan tubuhnya di depan kulkas seusai mengambil sekaleng _soft drink,_ meneguk minuman berkarbonasi tersebut, sembari berupaya keras meregulasi emosi yang tidak beraturan.

Siapa saja pasti akan menduga, kalau sosok Akashi merupakan tipe pendominasi – si sadokis. Jenis manusia yang menginginkan apapun sesuai dengan rencananya, serta tidak akan mentolerir sebuah pelanggaran. Termasuk dalam hubungan percintaan, secara terang-terangan, Seijuurou dianggap sebagai insan yang posesif. Semua itu bukanlah penilaian seenaknya, karena pembawaan diri yang dimiliki seseorang sering kali dianggap sebagai potret kehidupannya.

Mudah terbakar cemburu dan akan secara gamblang mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahkan mungkin bisa disertai dengan serangan mental maupun fisik. Sedangkan Shintarou, adalah semua kebalikan dari sisi kelam tersebut – tipikal masokis. Yaa, mereka dianggap serasi karena saling melengkapi. Pertanyaan mengenai apa yang membuat Midorima mampu bertahan dengan sikap menakutkan Seijuurou, sudah menjadi lelucon kuno.

Orang lain hanya tahu hal yang terlihat, bukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat.

Mungkin betul apa yang mereka bilang, bahwa tidak semua yang kamu dengar itu benar. Kendati realita yang ada, tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak Akashi harus berusaha menenangkan diri dari badai kekesalan yang berkecamuk akibat kecemburuan irrasional Shintarou. Cukup sering dia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang memang tak kondusif ini, tapi sayang, tatapan mata padang hijau Midorima memutarbalikkan manifestasi lisannya.

Sunyi senyap di detik itu juga, seketika dia akan diam tanpa kata. Semacam ada entitas yang dapat menaklukan apa saja, lagi dan lagi Seijuurou yang dikenal kalangan luas atas kemenangan mutlaknya, menjadi tak berdaya. Seperti saat ini, Akashi rupanya masih belum mampu menetralisir rasa keki. Pria yang bersangkutan memasuki kamar tidurnya dengan Midorima, lalu mengambil koper beserta pakaiannya dari dalam lemari baju.

Cukup sudah, membiarkan masalah reda sendiri dengan menghindar mungkin pilihan yang benar. Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah pertama, Shintarou mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa ucapan maaf, tidak ada kata-kata yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di bibirnya disertai kalimat, "apa kau tahu, aku hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu?" berhasil meruntuhkan segala keinginan Seijuurou untuk pergi.

Dia kalah, lagi, untuk ke sekian kali.

Akashi bergerak, membuat pemuda yang tadi merengkuhnya terjatuh di kasur. Kontan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas badan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, meletakkan tangan kanan pada sisi kepala Shintarou, dan yang kiri bermain manja di pipi kekasihnya. Tersenyum singkat sesaat, lalu menyembunyikan seluruh bagian wajahnya di perbelahan leher Midorima. Hanya begitu, sampai dia terlelap dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Hal yang harus dicatat. Akashi tidak selamanya egois; Midorima bukan orang yang selalu mengalah.

Sekarang, setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya, masihkah kalian berpikiran demikian?

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Duh, saya juga gagal paham dengan _fic_ ini. Kenapa bisa jadi begitu? Mungkin karena lebih sering nemu _fic_ Midorima jadi maso dan Akashi yang sado, saya jadi berpikiran membalik peran mereka di sini. Meski jujur, saya aslinya suka dengan si hijau yang mengalah dan takluk. Ahahaa…! *dikeplak.

 _Fic_ ini sebenarnya gak termasuk _project_ , idenya dadakan, terus karena gak bisa tidur akhirnya saya eksekusi. Karena emang gak niat nambah utang, makanya dibuat sedemikian rupa jadi _one-shot_ doang. Saya cukup lama gak ngebuat _genre_ ini, jadi gak yakin perasaan _hurt/comfort_ bakalan ngena. *jadi pundung.

Cukup sekian. Bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
